In the continuous casting of steel, because of the use of casting powder which mixes with spray cooling water, hydrofluoric acid develops. With prior constructions of continuous casting plants, every machine part is attacked by this aggressive medium. Especially sensitive components like, for example, resonance molds in which leaf springs serve for oscillation of the continuous casting mold, suffer from attack by this acid.
It has not been recognized as possible heretofore with earlier continuous casting, especially with small strand cross sectional dimensions, to completely avoid strand breakthrough. The breakthrough occurs through the thinner strand shell directly below the continuous casting mold. As a consequence the liquid metal like, for example, molten steel, can flow out over the plant and the impacted machine parts are thereby damaged. In these damaged regions the leaf spring stacks of resonance molds are also to be found.